Five stupid things Young misses from Earth
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Things you never thought you'd miss...


**Title: Five stupid things Young misses from Earth**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG  
**Content Flags:** silly things  
**Characters:** Everett Young, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count:** 832  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Yoyi-Yi for the prompt! This one's for you. :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five stupid things Young misses from Earth**

Back on Earth telemarketers annoyed the crap out of him. Okay, they were just doing a job, and money don't stink, but those calls always came at the most inopportune time: while he was driving, making dinner or waiting for another call. More than once he yelled at a hapless caller to vent his frustration. Most of the times he would just hang up. Sometimes he'd put the phone down and just leave it like that and check later to see if they'd hung up yet. Sometimes he'd listen and then say something completely unrelated, like what the weather was like at the moment.

He can't hang up on anyone on the Destiny. Here, nobody tries to sell him a cruise vacation. Everything is a crisis, a life-and-death matter, a critical decision. And to his surprise, sometimes he wishes it was just some trivial matter he could gleefully ignore.

**oOo**

After a tour of duty Young would come back to various mailboxes – at work and at home – overflowing with junk mail. What a waste, he would think, and then dutifully drop it off at the nearest mixed-paper recycling bin. Occasionally he kept a handful of it – when it was time to move and he needed stuff to wrap things in.

On Destiny, every shred of paper is at a premium. They have used and re-used every sheet they could find – used the backs of pages, then turned them upside down and written between the lines to use what little space was left. Several of the civilians are making great strides in producing paper from various natural materials, including the stems of those ubiquitous purple sweet potato plants. Lovingly handcrafted, each sheet is treasured and used sparingly.

**oOo**

Young always considered pizza delivery to be one of the greatest inventions of mankind, and a true sign of an advanced civilization. Simply to be able to pick up the phone, call in an order while you were busy doing other stuff, and in less than an hour you had a hot pie on your table.

The first time Becker brings him a dish of food while he is confined to quarters while they're investigating Spencer's death he has a sudden flashback to the Papa John's guy handing over the deliciously smelling box, and he involuntarily reaches for his wallet to pull out a good tip. Becker notices, of course, and says that it's on the house. They both smile at that.

**oOo**

Most of the time he considered checkout lanes a necessary evil. There were never enough of them open, the self-checkout was so screwed up it required several supervisors to fix it, and people with full carts heading for the "10 items or less" speedy checkout brought everything to a grinding halt. Like most people he hated waiting in line, and he hated it even more if an inconsiderate customer made the cashier's life hell, or an incompetent cashier took forever to ring up someone's purchases. One time, though, he was in line at a Wal Mart and all the cash registers went down in a systems failure, and while they waited the man behind him struck up a conversation and they ended up talking the entire time while frantic employees tried to restore normal operations. The chatty gentleman turned out to be Laurence Fishburne's brother, and he had the ID and family photos to prove it.

Young knows everyone on the Destiny because he always makes a point of it to meet with every single person under his command and find out at least one personal detail about them: Dunning has two different shoe sizes, like himself, Volker has a red tabby cat named Patrick, Morrison is an accomplished kite builder. There are no surprises, and luckily Varro, their latest crew addition, doesn't have any famous movie star relatives on Earth.

**oOo**

He loves Hello Kitty. He can't explain it to himself, either. Most of the crew know that by now, but it used to be a secret between him and TJ. He had adored her from the moment they met – and it had made his heart skip a few beats when he had realized the feeling was entirely mutual. The first time she drew some of his blood for a routine test she had used one of her personal Hello Kitty band aids, and at his half-hearted protest she had assured him her personal stash was only for special patients who didn't give her any attitude.

It turns out there are a number of Hello Kitty fans on board the Destiny, and when Lisa Park organizes a theme party Young wins first prize in a cartoon drawing contest by depicting the chubby feline beating Rush at solving an Ancient mathematical proof. The cat's quite literally out of the bag. And that day he puts it on his bucket list to book a flight on the Taiwanese EVA Air Hello Kitty jet, if he ever makes it back to Earth.

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_ :)

.


End file.
